hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
PowderedFists
Enter Name Your name is Millint Polikte. You have a few interests, mainly pertaining to VIOLENT COMBAT, ANGRY OUTBURSTS, and TROLL DRAMA. Although you are a very violent troll, you enjoy the company of others, at least, when they are far away from you, talking to you from a distance through some device. You have dedicated your life to TROLL SHAKESPEARE, and consider him the peak of troll existence, despite everyone else thinking he was a fool who couldn't write anything eligible. Your Lusus is a COLOSSAL PEACOCK, and you prefer to keep your blood a mystery, so as to be able to get into any colored person you want, through your ACTING, which isn't really that good. Examine Self "I AM WHOEVER I WANT TO BE!!" You are a strong troll. Like, really fucking strong. Your muscles are well toned, so as they can be see when on the stage. You have six, small, pointed horns, and a face that says "Don't fuck with me!" You wear a cape or a cloak almost all the time, for dramatic effect, and your clothing is always a shade of gray, or occasionally grayish-blue. Your hair is short and cropped, to keep it out of your face. However, you love dressing in costumes from Troll Shakespeare plays. Examine Hivestem "THE COLOR IS PLEASING. SUCH GRAY ANONYMITY!" You enjoy this place. The location is anonymous, due to the gray, ashen landscape, yet it sticks out, due to a live fucking volcano. Beautiful! Examine Room "EXIT STAGE LEFT!!" This is your backstage, where all the magic happens. Which doesn't exist. There is no such thing as magic. You only just finished setting things up. Your door has a red curtain behind it, so when you enter, you must push through the curtain as well. There are masks hung around the wall, ranging in emotions. There are two bookshelves that reach the ceiling, filled with nothing but books on Troll Shakespeare. Everything else is standard, Recuperacoon in the corner, desk in the back against the wall. Allocate Strife Specibus "YOUR HEAD WILL RESEMBLE A FUCKING PILE OF VOMIT WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!!!!!!!" You use your fists, and that is enough. You could destroy this entire fucking hive using only these beasts! But you won't, because it's a fucking bitch to live in rubble. Examine Fetch Modus "SEE MY GLORY AS I SUMMON MY ITEMS!!!" Your sylladex is Dramadex. You have to act out what item you want. But in reality, unless you're on a long trip, you only ever keep cloaks and capes in here. Do Something Awesome "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You stand atop your hive, cape fluttering in the wind. Ash rolls across the landscape as you survey the scene. You clench your fist, raising it into the air above you. With a roar of pure, undiluted, complete rage, you drive your fist into the roof below you. With an explosion of dust and rubble, you drop into the stem. With another roar, and another swing, the floor below you shatters. In the first sub-level, you raise your foot this time, and with another blood clotting roar, destroy the ground beneath you. You stand in the storage floor, surrounded by rubble and dust and ash. You drive your fist into a nearby food crate, rip some foodstuff from it, and with one last roar, you devour that thing like it was the fucking souls of your enemies!!!! Do Something Incredibly Silly "TO BE OR NOT TO BE!" "That is the question. Whether it best to suffer the slingkind and arrowkind of life, or to...." You stare at the skull your holding in your hand. You just realized that is, in fact, and actual skull. You ripped it from someone a few sweeps ago. Examine Abilities Psychic "FUCK THAT SHIT!!! You have no psychic abilities, and that is just fucking fine with you. Physical "I AM SCULPTED TO MIMIC THE GODS THEMSELVES!!!!" You are a beast! You've killed trolls with your fucking middle finger! You are so fucking strong! Fuck Frair, he's a piece of shit, you can kick his fucking ass in your fucking sleep!! Traits * VIOLENT: Self explanatory * DEFENSIVE: Will switch subjects or break something if he becomes uncomfortable. * DRAMATIC: Considers every moment part of the ULTIMATE PLAY, and therefore feels the need to give everyday his best performance. * CURIOUS: Is interested in anything given to him, but will most likely break it if he doesn't understand right away. * HOPELESS ROMANTIC: Is always looking for someone to be in all four of his quadrants, but has trouble, due to his anger issues. His best bet is kismesis. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia None yet Examine Chumproll * blazingHatred - SO MUCH FUCKING HATE!!!!! ♠ *atomicResonance - SHES HIDING SOMETHING... IM CURIOUS... *toxicVengeance - SHE IS SO KIND AND DELICATE. I WISH TO KNOW HER MORE. *bloodstainedAssassin - NO PERSONAL CONTACT *velvetVogue - SHE HAS SUCH PASSION AND IS SO KIND!!! ♥''' *QuadraticAnalyst - EH. SHE HAS NO PASSION. SHE IS RATHER SMART THOUGH! *lucifersAnecdote - DOESNT REALLY THINK THINGS THROUGH JUDGING FROM HOW SHE GOT HERE!!!! SERIOUSLY WHO FLIES ON THEIR OWN LUSUS AND CRASH LANDS?!?! *eruditeScholar - THIS IS A TRUE GENTLEMAN. HE HAS A PASSION AND HE KNOWS OF TROLL SHAKESPEARES GREATNESS!! '''♦ *descendAcrimony - NO PERSONAL CONTACT Category:Male Category:Ashstem